In December, Clarity, Calamity, and Courage
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: This story follows In November. Information is clarified, calamity occurs, and courage is required to make it through life.


**In December, Clarity, Calamity, and Courage**

**This story is best read following "In November..."**

* * *

Loose leaves and rain spun off in separate storms, whipped up by the furious beating of black, leathery skin pulled taut over a forty foot wing span. The gigantic jaws spread, glistening sword-sharp teeth flashed and then disappeared in a brilliance of flames and smoke. The youth, Torn, raised his arms to shield his face from the heat. He could smell the stench of sizzling fur and hear the howls of terror ripped from the demon-wolves' throats. 

Torn knew the moment the Ancient dragon transformed into the most terrible and magnificent creature he had ever beheld that he had been right to go to Uncle Val for help. His mother and father had left him again, this time to fix Prince Zelgadiss. They couldn't help him, their son; they couldn't understand. But Uncle Val did, and he promised to help. He couldn't really grasp why the dragon was fighting his father's wolves, creatures which had never harmed him or his brothers or sister, but he didn't attach importance to most of what adults did. He respected awesome strength and size above all else, but, Torn was only a boy.

**(o)**

* * *

Torn was the eldest son of Xelloss and Lina, but at thirteen he was far younger than Prince Luke, or Adrian, as they called the sixteen year-old heir to the Seyruun throne. Thirteen years old was an age when it mattered every day how old he was, and almost everything having to do with his friend mattered terribly to Torn. He admired the young prince who could perform the magic he couldn't and who could fight with amazing agility and style. Adrian was his very best friend, and Torn believed that since he was easily as tall and possibly as strong as Adrian, then Adrian should consider him to be his best friend, too. What was worse, he** had **been, Torn thought, until this weekend, when it appeared his sister Maddie was getting all Adrian's attention. He had to admit that at fifteen she was closer in age to Adrian than he was, and that both his sister and friend could cast a few spells like he couldn't, but so what? He and Adrian had fought battles together, with real swords- well, practice ones- but those games had meant everything, at the time. 

As best friends they also shared secrets. Adrian had once told him that he had been named after a sorcerer-fighter friend who had once traveled with Gourry and his mother, Lina. Sorcerer Luke turned out to have a piece of the king of all the demon lords, Shabranigdo, inside him, which made the name 'Luke' the best name ever. Princess Amelia, however, preferred the gentler name of a distant cousin, so 'Adrian' became his informal name. Torn loved that story and the others Adrian would tell him about the long-ago days. Only Adrian knew that Torn wanted his mom to take him on adventures, and that he deeply wished Gourry was his dad.

Torn scowled as he watched his sister and best friend huddle together and giggle. The two older kids even looked alike, average-sized and dark-haired. Torn was fair-skinned, freckled, sun-bleached, tawny-haired, and strong. He knew he wanted to be a warrior, maybe leading thousands of men into battle someday. He could picture himself with Adrian, Prince Luke, riding by his side, fearless, as they avenged evil for some noble cause. Maddie had no role in that dream.

Torn looked over his younger siblings and the Princess Clara De La Seyruun, who were seated around the room, absorbed in their own endeavors. There was mousy Auden, nose in a book as usual. He was only eleven, but he was sure to be a priest. He certainly was no fighter, too weak and thin for his height. And quiet. He could never shout out orders like a proper soldier.

"I'll have all the riches I'll ever want when I'm allowed suitors," the little princess was telling Ernest, listening at her feet. She puffed with pride.

Torn winced. The girl was only ten and hardly counted as a part of his life. She was leggy with shiny raven-black hair she liked to show off, and she thought she knew everything, even if none of what she actually did know mattered. Everyone called her Joy, but he couldn't figure out why.

Then there was little Ernest, who at age eight was the youngest and a real pain. He was going to grow up dark-haired like Maddie. He was also, so far, very short, thick–set, and argumentative. He was tiresome, but Princess Amelia praised him all the time and told him he would someday grow up to be a fine politician. That meant he didn't count, either.

No, Torn scanned the room again, eyes finally settling on the pair across from him, only Adrian mattered. Maddie mattered only because she was in his the way of his friendship. Oh, he knew, because his father had let him know in oh so many ways, that someday a girl would be the center of his universe, but that would be a long time in the future. It was his Uncle Gourry who was his hero– a real man who did things right. Torn wanted to be a mercenary like Gourry, leading an exciting life before settling into a home and teaching soldiers at the palace how to fight. Who needed a family when you could be on the battlefield surrounded by your comrades?

Torn had wished he could have talked to him first, but Gourry had been busy and hadn't come with the others. Luckily for him, though, there had been Uncle Val. When Torn first set eyes on the dragon, when he was just a little boy, he had thought he was the scariest man he'd ever seen, next to his own father. That was when he had learned that Val was a dragon, one that was different from all the rest. That had to be weird, being a dragon and an oddball at the same time. To Torn, the other dragons were all the same: boring, or as his mom had called them, "hard-and-fast and complacent." His father had called them something else he hadn't quiet heard. It must have been bad because his mom had hit him hard, not that that ever made any difference. Those two were so weird.

But Uncle Val was not a boring dragon; he was fun and funny. His father had explained how at one time Val had been Valgaav, a monster blend of dragon and demon, but was 'reborn.' That hadn't made much sense, except that it explained why his young uncle liked to play practical jokes like Xelloss and was not serious like Milgasia. Demons were crazy, dragons were dour, and humans were in between, which made them the best, except for Uncle Val. He had understood how he felt about Adrian ignoring him for his sister, and promised to carry out some plan to change the status quo. Torn was counting on it.

It had taken all his courage and patience to ask for help, too. Torn had waited and watched. Val and his wife had been taking a long time getting up that morning, but as he had learned from a shameful past experience, he had better just sit it out patiently.

Once, Torn remembered, he had blundered into his parent's room, unbidden. Torn knew they were awake and up, because they were making all kinds of noises. What had been worse than the shock on discovering his naked father attacking his equally naked mother had been the lecture and explanation concerning what they had been doing. It hadn't been more than a few months ago, and the embarrassment still stung.

No, he had waited until his uncle emerged from the room before he asked to speak with him, alone. His chance had come near lunch time. "Sure," Val had agreed when asked for a moment of his time. "You can walk with me to buy bread."

Torn had scampered to keep pace with the long-legged man. Val had slowed his gait to compensate, and then had asked, "So? You like living in the palace?"

Torn had shrugged. "No, I mean, I did, but I'm not wanting to go back, much."

"Pretty boring for a tough kid like you, huh?" Val had said with a nice smile.

"Not really, it's just..." Torn had hardly been able to meet the dragon's eyes, but he did just for a second to make sure the man had been listening. "Things have changed."

"Things... or people?"

"Person, I guess." Maddie didn't count, Torn had decided.

"Ah... so you noticed, too? I was wondering if Adrian's new interest in your older sister was real or not. Zel, your Uncle Zel, warned me there might be something to watch out for. It's natural, buddy. He's at the age when he's noticing girls and Maddie is, well, worth noticing."

Torn hadn't thought so. "She's not as good with a sword as me, and she's too young to have babies," he had scrunched up his face when he had said that, "and he just stopped playing and everything since we got here."

"Well, I won't tell you that it will pass, 'cause it won't, sad to say, but he'll get back to you when he gets home."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, his mom won't let the girls near him, Maddie included, right? She keeps the girls busy all the time, I'll bet. And I know Zel, he has you boys training pretty hard, doesn't he?"

Torn had smiled, feeling the warmth of pride. "Not for me. There's nothing too hard for me, since he stopped trying to make me learn the stupid shaman stuff."

"No magic in your bones?"

"No."

"That make you feel left out 'cause the others are learning it?"

"Sometimes, a little."

"Yeah, you're probably more like your birth father."

Torn had blushed as his uncle touched his sensitive spot. He could hardly remember his real parents any more, but he was sure his father had loved him in a way his demon substitute never had.

"You know, I never got to know my real parents," Val had continued in an easy tone. "I might have at one time, but that got all wiped out when I was re-hatched. I know that I'm like them, though– it is what makes me unique in this world, and it can't be helped."

Torn had felt a sudden wash of relief and had smiled a little, sharing a moment of kinship. "You're better than the rest," Torn had told him, making a quick judgment. "You're bigger than most, so you gotta be the best fighter of all the dragons."

"I don't know. I've never been tested, but I've been told, by your father who knows a lot about everything, that I will become the most powerful dragon, magic-wise."

"That's cool. I'm good at other stuff, so I get to study with Uncle Gourry, mostly. He said I get to join the junior guard as soon as Mom says I can. Most the kids in that are lots older."

"Well, that would make up for not learning magic, having Gourry for a teacher. He was always a favorite of mine to hang out with, too. He taught me how to handle a sword. He's getting old, but he is still the best."

"He says I'll be better than even him, if I keep working. Everything is great, would be great, if I had a friend..."

"Yeah, back to your problem."

"I just want him to leave her alone!" The words had just burst from Torn's mouth, the pain fresh and obvious.

"So does his dad, so let's think of something, okay? Tell me about what they like, or don't like."

Torn had said what came to mind, but nothing led to a plan. Val had tried another approach, asking, "Okay, so does your sister have any other...ah... admirers, for instance?"

"Yeah, dozens. It's sickening. She's just like mom, getting stuff she wants from them, too."

"But no boys she likes especially?"

"I don't think she likes anyone." Torn had concentrated very hard, but then he remembered something which lit up his hazel eyes. "There was this funny thing she said to Prince Zelgadiss, though. She always thought he was cool, but after he lost the rock stuff she thought he _looked_ cool. Adrian thought he looked like a big blue elf, I know he said that, but she thought he was 'cute' or something." Torn had felt terribly uncomfortable saying all that, and had clammed up immediately afterwards.

Val's eyes had narrowed. Torn thought the dragon was looking more dangerous than he'd ever seen him, and an evil smile had stretched his mouth wider. "Oh, yeah? Well, then, I got an idea, but it all depends upon how Zel looks when they get back, if he's cured or not. So, go on inside and give me a bit to figure things out."

The next time Torn saw Val was at this moment, several hours later, and it was a breathtaking sight to behold. Val was in full dragon form and flame-toasting his father's demon-wolf minions. The boy locked eyes with his uncle, and grinned enthusiastically.

The magnificent dragon lowered his head and growled down at him, "Now go back into the house, Torn. Don't tell the others."

Yes, talking to Uncle Val had been the right thing to do. He couldn't wait to find out what would happen next.

**(o)**

* * *

After promising to take care of Torn's "problem," Val left the young boy back at the house to call on some help of his own-- Xelloss. It troubled him how little love the boy had for Xelloss, although he could also see things from his point of view. Torn had been the 'man' of his family of siblings after the death of his parents, and Maddie the mother figure. When they became adopted, the boy had to accept that he now had a distant, demon man as a father substitute, and he was relegated to "one of the boys." To make it worse, Torn had no magic abilities and a father who was made of the stuff. His relationship with Xelloss was strained, but none of his other siblings were especially close to Xelloss either. 

From what Val understood, the youngest, little Ernest, would remain in the palace, where he could study law. The scholar, Auden, adored his studies and idolized Prince Zelgadiss, and so, would stay there, too. He might become a priest or, someday, an instructor at the university. Maddie was smart, eager to please, manipulative- but not so much as her mother-and was talented in white healing magic. She was too old to become a priestess, but she could serve in other ways. It was Torn who had to find his own way, and thankfully, Gourry had been there to uncover his talents. It was no wonder none of the kids considered Xelloss a father figure, but it was a blessing Zelgadiss and Gourry were there to step in where they were needed. Understanding all that, Val was still saddened that the kids were missing out on what Xelloss had to offer them. Xelloss was a funny, interesting guy, and totally non-threatening unless he wanted to be—or unless he was a totally different person at home than away.

Thistroubled Val all afternoon, because it was Xelloss who had rescued him from childhood depression. He had known he was adopted; his mother had explained that when he was young, but he hadn't understood why he was so different. His scales were black, while his parents and classmates were shiny gold. Milgasia told him it wasn't important. But it was. At the time, Val first turned to Gourry, who was a great trainer and solid guy to talk to. The swordsman tried to explain to him how his past was really messed up and complicated. The man had done his best with his bastardized story about a battle with some bad BlackStar monster with cool weapons, one of which had been some beloved family heirloom of the man's that he got all choked up about.

In the end, Gourry recommended Val see Xelloss for a better account. "He knows everything. He's really old, you know. He even knew your dad back more than a thousand years ago, if you can believe that. Anyway, he knows the most about you and what happened to you."

Xelloss had seemed mildly amused and touched by Val's questions. Val smiled now as he recalled having the strangest conversation he had ever had with an adult. Xelloss had told him the most amazing story he had ever heard. He had been a different creature, transformed by a maverick demon lord into his general, and then later absorbed by the demon lord from another world. "Filia should have told you," Xelloss had said. "She was always trying to appeal to your dragon heritage, but as Valgaav you were more of a demon than a dragon and beyond her influence. Unfortunately, your bonds to Lord Gaav were freshly broken, driving you mad; you were too far gone to join forces with me. We would have made a formidable team." Xelloss' eyes had caught the light and shone.

From that moment on, Val and Xelloss had formed a special connection. They both knew it. Among other things, not much over six months ago Xelloss had made his marriage possible to the richest-- and most wonderful-- golden dragon girl he'd ever met. But more recently, Xelloss had instructed Val on demon summoning. He had taught the young man quite a few things Filia would not have approved of, but which he understood might save his neck one day. Xelloss had believed that Val had retained the merest capacity for handling black magic from his Valgaav life and so had showed him a spell or two as a test. Both the demon and the young dragon had been stunned by just how strong his ability was to channel dark energy– no other dragon had ever done that, Xelloss had avowed. No other demon had tried, Val had guessed. So, on the sly, over the ensuing years, the two men had traded secrets and spells.

One spell had enabled Val to signal Xelloss on the astral plane. Very handy, but he had never had reason to use it until now. Val had been about the same age as Torn when he had first run to Xelloss for answers, so he had sympathized with the kid, promising him a plan to help. Being little in a big world could be tough, and Val had hoped his trick would work.

Val had checked the time and had decided that now was the appropriate occasion to summon the demon, and that he should get on with what he had to do if he was ever to keep the promise he had made with little Torn. He had muttered the incantation and waited. On his first try, Xelloss' demon-wolf minions had answered, not Xelloss himself. That had been a mistake he would have to correct. He would have to frighten them back to their Seyruun home before the children saw them. To do that he had transformed into his dragon form, thinking that he hadn't done that in a long time and that it had felt good to stretch his wings. As he warned the demon minions in the language of fire and brimstone, which stupid demons could understand, he had thought he saw little Torn spying on him, and had hoped he wouldn't call the others to help the beasts. Val had understood that Torn was not fond of his father's underlings or demon activity in general, but he hadn't been certain how the human would react on witnessing an attack on them. Thankfully, as the boy had stepped out of the shadows, he had looked impressed and pleased, so Val had stopped worrying. "Now go back into the house, Torn. Don't tell the others."

Valgaav's golden eyes followed Torn until the boy closed the door. That had been close to a disaster, Val thought shaking his head as he returned to human size and proportions. "Come on, Xelloss, answer..." He tried the summoning call a second time. He was rewarded with a speedy response.

Xelloss appeared, looking grave. "What is it?"

Val blushed, "Nothing serious, really. Don't worry."

"It will worry others if I am missing for long. Why did you call? It's not the kids, is it?"

Val explained the situation, briefly. "Torn's used to having Adrian all to himself, and now with Maddie being around– nothing bad's happened– but she and Adrian share common interests which don't include Torn."

"How close are they?"

Val was tempted to press Xelloss for personal details to find out why Xelloss distanced himself from his children and yet was clearly concerned for their welfare, but then decided that now was not the time. He wanted Xelloss cooperation and not his very possible anger. "Interested, Xel, that's all, but I'd like to pull a stunt."

"You're asking for my permission?" This amused Xelloss tremendously, Val thought, judging by his expression.

He thought to answer, but had a question of his own. Val asked, "How's Zelgadiss?"

"Oh, he's fine, if you think becoming all-human is a fine outcome. Lina thinks he looks like a teenager and like Rezo. He's pleased with the results and his princess is elated. We were having a little celebration, which I must be getting back to, why? Has it anything to do with him, or are you just being polite?"

"Oh, that's great, really." Val couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"I see. You are keeping secrets. Do I _want_ to know what you're planning?"

"I don't think so, but here's what you can do to help. First, when are you coming back?"

The two men put their heads spoke another few minutes, and then Xelloss took his leave. Val returned to the house to prepare for the best practical joke he had pulled in some time.

**(o)**

* * *

Xelloss reappeared by Lina's side in time to finish the celebration of Zelgadiss' return to complete human form. When he could no longer control his urges, and his friends were shoving them out of the common room, he escorted Lina to their private room at the inn. From the window one could watch the golfing tournament winding down at day's end, if one wished. "Another moment, love," he whispered into her ear, and then disappeared. 

"Make it a quick one." She winced, pressing her hand to the small of her back and sank onto the bed, moaning, "I can't wait to unload this baby in a few months."

Xelloss reappeared in the common room and pulled Zelgadiss to the side of the room, out of the others' range of hearing, saying, "If you will excuse us one more time, everyone."

"Now what? If you want another expression of gratitude on my part--" the now handsome, youthful, and all-human Zelgadiss began.

Xelloss cut him off. "No, what I'd like requires a larger sacrifice on your part."

"So, in the end it comes to this," the man sighed. "I'm human but I have sold my soul to a demon." Zelgadiss gave a surprisingly impatient-looking Xelloss a little smirk indicating he hadn't meant it. "What can I do for you?"

"I want Lina to remain here, where it is safe, and with your wife for companionship." When he spoke, he made it a question, although the wording was not such.

"For how long?" Then it dawned on Zelgadiss, what Xelloss must have meant, adding, "I see, you mean until the baby is born, I take it?"

"Yes."

"And your children. You want me to continue their lessons at the palace."

"Yes. Please. I'll lend you a few minions for guard duty," Xelloss said.

"To spy, you mean. I know what they do. Don't think you can pull anything over on me. Fine. I'll talk to Amelia. I'm sure she'll be happy to help. Where will you be?"

"Here-- and there. I have a few things to do, but I will remain here as much of the time as I am allowed, er, able. Lina can be a little too demanding at times." Xelloss smiled, covering for his blunder.

Zelgadiss was not fooled for a minute. "She's too demanding nearly all the time, but that's not what you meant. You are not entirely free from your dark lord, are you?"

Xelloss looked away, his friend too near the truth for comfort. "She created me. I am a part of her, so in that way, we are connected." He turned suddenly, causing Zelgadiss to take a cautionary step backwards. "You will watch them all for us, won't you?"

Zelgadiss studied he demon's face a moment, then replied. "You do care, don't you? I have grown to accept that you somehow love Lina, but until now, I didn't think the children mattered to you."

"They do to Lina."

"And to you, deeply, I think." Zelgadiss held the demon's wary gaze. He was concerned for his friend's well-being. The demon wasn't quite himself. "And that endangers them, should someone wish to draw you out or attack you."

Xelloss nodded slightly. "You will do it?"

"Of course. The kids are great. They are welcome to stay. Umm, Xelloss, you don't look so well, to be honest. Was the casting damaging to you?"

"No." Xelloss faced his friend, letting down his guard entirely and revealing his naked self. "It is all this uncertainty. It begins to make me feel helpless. I'm not helpless. I'm also not consumed with hatred anymore. It has turned into something a lot more like fear, and a terrible weariness, as if it is all pointless. If it was anyone but Lina..." Xelloss voice trailed off. He couldn't continue to think that way. It was destructive; he could lose his power totally.

Zelgadiss knew that it was his turn to help his friend restore his proper sense of 'self.' "You're just feeling more human, that's all. Don't worry. Lina loves you and won't let anything get in the way of _her_ happiness." Zelgadiss smiled wryly.

"Yes." Xelloss smiled and chuckled, regaining his composure. "Thank you. There is one more thing."

"And that is?"

"Would you mind returning to the children tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I was hoping to soak up the southern warmth another day. Oh, all right. You want me to do this because...?"

"Well..."

But Xelloss finished his answer only with a smile, and then he disappeared, rejoining his expectant wife and leaving Zelgadiss to verbalize what the demon had only needed to hint, "It's a secret, of course, you damned demon."

**(o)**

* * *

The next day, Milgasia returned to his home on Dragon's Peak carrying Zelgadiss on his back. Filia remained with Amelia and Lina because it wouldn't be right to leave two humans in the midst of a dragon event, although Lina knew it was because Filia liked to relax with 'just the girls' every so often. In age, Filia was closer to Lina and Amelia than to her thousand-year-old husband, not that it mattered in the long-lived world of the dragons. The ladies had shared many lovely and wild times together in the past, for which the men had not been included, or even invited. 

Now that Milgasia and Zelgadiss had gone, they continued their little tradition at the golfing tournament. While Filia took Amelia and Lina out for a stroll and a tour of the grounds, Xelloss was left to practice his putting on a side green, alone, where no dragons would notice him and surrounded with the strongest concealing magic possible.

They re-grouped for lunch and again for dinner, at which time Xelloss made it clear that the soloing life was over for him. His warm smiles, doting kisses to his wife's greasy fingertips, his subtle hints, like "Is it kicking now? Can I touch it?" left little question that he had missed her presence. No one questioned them as Xelloss excused himself and Lina to retire early to their room.

"They are so romantic, even when she's so huge," Amelia said, smiling.

"They are remarkable, I'll give them that. So," Filia leaned closer and dropped her voice. "How do you think he did it?

"Did what? Oh!" Amelia's face flushed with understanding. "Zelgadiss thinks he had to have taken... material... from another man."

"Zelgadiss would know. Do you think he gave Xelloss a sample of--?" Filia stopped as heat rose up her neck. "Gods, forget I even opened my mouth. Anyway, I know Xelloss couldn't have created life, that's for sure."

But Amelia wasn't so certain. "I think that where love is strong enough, a way can be found."

"How about your husband? You look very youthful yourself, but there's no hiding the fact that he doesn't look over twenty. Does that bother you?"

"No, I know it's the same man, and that's all that counts," Amelia assured her friend.

"Ah, huh," Filia chuckled. "Not to mention how flattering it must be to have a younger man on your arm, one that has eyes only for you."

"Filia! How could you--?" Amelia's cheeks felt hot as she attempted to appear indignant, but since she was a poor actress, she burst into laughter. No, playing the adored, "older" woman wouldn't be tough at all. "I'll just have to get to work healing all my age spots and lines before anyone notices them!" she added. She had no doubts of his faithfulness and devotion under any circumstances.

While the ladies continued to discuss their friends over drinks, Lina and Xelloss enjoyed one another's company, with no prying children. "What are you thinking about?" Lina asked her husband. It was always a crap shoot asking him a question like that. Courteous as the man was, only the demon lords knew what was going on in his mind, and then, not even them, any more.

His eyes re-focused and searched hers for a cue to her mood. "I was thinking about us. Before we were married, or even considered it. The day you gave me the tolerance for love."

"Was it that memorable, then?" she asked, a smile creasing the corners of her eyes, the only sign of age on her face, knowing that it was a precious memory. She knew he had just made that up, but played along knowing she would learn his secret faster that way.

"Yes," Xelloss replied simply. They both remembered well. "How was it when you first discovered where I had taken you?"

**(o)**

_

* * *

_

It had been a turning point in both of their lives...

_before children, _

_before marriage, _

_just on the cusp of falling in love..._

_Lina woke up, confused by the unfamiliar surroundings._

The last she remembered, she was with Xelloss in an art museum in Seyruun. She had run away from her friends at the inn to meet this man- no, this creature of the demon race- that fascinated her. They met at a new exhibition, at her invitation, no matter how carefully she had worded it to seem innocent.

After a few words, heavy with meaning but nothing overt, he had invited her to dinner. Or so she supposed. Where was she now? She strained to recall the last moments. They were standing, then he took her hand and they must have traversed the astral plan, which caused her to pass out. That would explain why she was lying on a bed in a room. Anger flooded her brain. How dare he think he could get away with this? What was he trying to pull? And more importantly, where was he so she could punch his lights out?

She caught the barest flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Xelloss standing outside on a balcony. The French doors separating them were wide open. She straightened further, fuming and ready to tear him apart. He must have felt her anger, because at that moment he turned his head her way. His face softened and his whole body seemed to ease. Instead of standing at attention, there was a grace in him as he leaned against the rail, eyes bright. "That took longer than I thought. We missed dinner, but if you'd like, I could treat you to breakfast. You will, however, need to dress first."

Lina was completely nude beneath the sheets, which were pooled around her hips. She yanked the fabric around her shoulders, covering her chest. "You miserable little..." At the time she had been unable to think of a word sufficiently damning. Time had healed the memory of the rage boiling inside her from the sheer humiliation. "Where are my clothes?"

He made the slightest of gestures. They were piled on the end of the bed, not folded. "Who did this?" Her eyes smoldered, burning holes into his. "Not you."

"Oh, no, Miss Lina, I wouldn't have. You were unconscious. I called a maid."

"Right. It's a good thing, too." She reached for her underwear and was about to tell him to leave when she noticed he had returned outside to the balcony, back turned. Quickly, she pulled on her clothes, fluffed her hair in the mirror, and joined him to look at the view and give him a bigger piece of her mind. "Oh! Wow!"

He smiled at her quick intake of air. "We are on an island, a popular tourist spot called Renaloo. Do you approve?"

All her anger rushed out and far away into the sun, the sand, and the miles and miles of beaches... She could tell he was awaiting her approval. "Gorgeous. Perfect. Just what I dream about for a getaway place. Thanks." She felt him search her eyes and tried to blink, but she found she couldn't, his intensity holding her captive.

"So, what do you want to do after breakfast?" he asked breezily.

"Get to know you," Lina replied.

That was not what Xelloss had expected. He was ready to accompany her on strolls and tours, not self-examination. "Well, ah..."

She knew she had caught him off-guard and decided to press her luck. "You're nervous."

'That's ridiculous." His brows drew together. "I have no nerves. I don't get nervous. I was simply changing mental gears."

Lina stepped closer and put both palms on his chest. "Xelloss, I'm tired of talking around the point. I'm tried of hanging out with the same crowd, going no place. I want to travel, explore, but with one man, you. So, I want to get to know you. 'Course, it would help if you could understand how I actually feel."

"I'll do my best."

"What _can_ you feel, Xelloss?" That was about as personal as she could get.

"You are asking about my range of emotions? Everything you can, Miss Lina, but for safety's sake I must block any feelings that might threaten me."

"The life-affirming, happy, loving feelings, right? Would you like not to have to do that?"

"What I'd like is immaterial. It's not possible, Miss Lina. My makeup requires–"

"The dark emotions to survive, yeah, I've heard it all before. That's not what I asked. I want to know if you want to change?"

Without considering that Lina could do anything about it, he said lightly, "Well, it would be interesting–"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Lina muttered and spoke a final word in her incantation, sending a surge of the craziest, mixed-up combination of spells shooting directly into his body. Normally, his natural power grid would have shielded him from her attack, but she had embroidered the white magic spell with a dark magic spell in such a way as to disguise its purpose and simulate a snack of negative miasma.

"Lina!" He felt the spell thread through his physical aura and shoot directly to his central being on the astral plain. Icy-cold balm coated every fiber of his being.

Lina saw his eyes go wide, his slitted irises contract to nothingness before gaping open. In the same instant, a tremor passed through his body from head to foot and back again. He couldn't get any paler. His mouth formed a silent cry. She was horrified that she might have possibly erred in her casting and, instead of helping, she was destroying his sensory apparatus. "Xel–! Oh, please! This shouldn't hurt you!"

His hands settled heavily on her shoulders and his grip tightened. "Li...na. Wha...t. Ha-have you...done. To me ?"

"Ah, can you walk? Let's get away from this drop, okay? Wanna go and sit a bit?" She slid her hands down to his narrow waist, not knowing where else to put them under the circumstances. She found that if she backed up, he would follow, using her for stability, and so they shuffled off the balcony and back into the room. "That's the way. Here we go. Would you like to lie down for a while? You really should be as strong as ever, what with that little spell I hit you with..." She paused. "Er... Xel?"

His expression changed from one of shock to one of bemusement. "How did you do that? You altered my astral material at the fundamental level with that spell."

"Yeah?" She smiled hesitantly. "So, you feel okay?" As he nodded, her spirits lifted, and since he continued to seem in a forgiving mood, she smiled more. "Not so bad?"

He wouldn't say, but he did continue to smile in return, a sly smile that filled her with trepidation. They continued to stand, her hands on his hips, his hands resting on her shoulders. "I know what I want to do now, but don't worry, I'm not angry, Lina." His thumbs moved, rubbing her shoulders gently. "I could never harm you."

"Oh? Well, heh, heh, that's good, real good to know. Now, then let's try out that new astral body you've got in there and go get breakfast. That spell took a lot out of me."

"We will, but not before you explain. I feel larger, lighter, expansive."

"Happy, maybe? Yeah, that would be happy. You see? It doesn't hurt, does it? You don't have to cut yourself off from the finer things in life now. You can..."

"May I kiss you? I'd like to do that," he said suddenly.

A rush of warmth filled her chest. Yes, Lina would like that. "Okay," she squeaked as her throat tightened with excitement. "You know how?"

Of all the things she might say, that was not what he had expected at all. Xelloss erupted into laughter, wrapping her in his arms for the first time, pulling her close, and feeling the joy of the moment, hers and his, for the first time in his entire existence. He no longer cared how she did what she had done to him—it was that sensational. When he felt her squirm a little, he released her slightly and looked into her flushed face.

"Well, how would I know?" she asked, giving him a little push. "I've never seen you making out with a girl before. Martina told me you were cold as a fish, so I figured, you being a demon and all and not interested in nice feeling stuff, you might not. How would I know?"

"You're right, how would you?" His eyes, centered on her eyes, now trailed lower to her lips, where they stayed. "Would you like to find out? You haven't said yes."

"I said okay--"

"Good enough, then." He leaned the rest of the way and brushed his lips over the tip of her nose, teasing. "How was that?" he whispered.

She rubbed off the imaginary wetness from her nose and frowned a little. "Stupid; it always was."

He was pleased that she should remember his bold attempts of the past. "I'll have to try again, then, won't I?" He bent his head and kissed her gently on the lips this time. It had only lasted seconds, but it was far more intimate, and through the contact he had felt her shiver of excitement and joy. His eyes widened as he absorbed the new sensations without revulsion. "Maybe one more time, what do you say?"

She pressed her body up so close to his thathe could feel her heart beating. "You got the idea pretty good. One more, and then I want breakfast."

"Your wish is my command, Miss Lina."

"You got that straight!"

They kissed once more with restrained passion, because they knew that this was only the beginning.

**(o)**

* * *

It was late afternoon on Dragon's Peak when Milgasia landed with Zelgadiss on his back. Dense clouds whipped to a froth by gusty wind darkened the sky as partially-frozen rain pelted down in waves. "Rain. I'm tired of it already and I just got back," the dragon complained after transforming. 

Zelgadiss was drenched to the bone, and without his protective demon physiology he was ill-prepared to deal with it. "Why don't you go back south where it's warm? I watch out for the kids in Seyruun anyway, so I can do it here just as well."

"Plus, you do have Valiant..."

"Yes, s-so go." His teeth were starting to chatter uncontrollably. "M-my way of saying t-thanks for your role in h-helping me regain my hu-humanity. D-don't think any longer. I-I've got to go g-get dry."

"Well," Milgasia couldn't think of any further argument and Zelgadiss was already marching away. "Thank you, Prince Zelgadiss." In his next breath, he had returned to dragon form and taken flight.

Zelgadiss dashed into Milgasia's home certain no one else was inside the house. While standing in the entry hall, he kicked off his shoes, ripped off his tunic, and was reaching for his belt, when he heard whispering, or thought he did. "Must be my hearing still making adjustments," Zelgadiss thought, "or the ice is melting from my hair."

A quick, fluttering movement of his fingers over his shoulder sent a series of tiny, controlled whirlwinds over his sopping wet clothes. Each was lifted, dried, then hung upon the coat hooks by the door and the wet floor was shining clean. He smiled, pleased to have retained all his shaman talent, albeit at a somewhat lower power level. His pants and hair dried in a similar fashion as he dashed down the hall to the shower. He closed the door, removed the rest of his clothing, and stood under hot, driving water until it started to run cool. He didn't suspect that his entrance had been under observation from behind the couches and chairs in the adjoining living room.

"Who did you say that was?" Maddie asked, breathless. The moment they heard Zelgadiss' step at the front door, the three kids had dashed to their hiding spots. "He is cute." She was especially impressed with his muscular shoulders. "He's a sword fighter."

"Uncle Val said it was one of your cousins," Torn told Adrian. "He's sure strong-looking."

"He hasn't any scars so he's not a real fighter," Adrian said.

"He must be a good one. Did you know you had a cousin that looked like you? I think he might be twenty." Maddie asked Adrian, but without taking her eyes off the other young man. The stranger moved with grace like a dancer, and she imagined dancing with him at her first ball. Dreamy-eyed, she wondered what that would be like.

"He doesn't look like me." Adrian hadn't looked closely at the dripping wet young man. He didn't want to see him and he didn't want to acknowledge the possibility that he lacked uniqueness. He was the only son, heir to the throne. And Maddie should drop the subject right now. This mysterious cousin could only mean trouble. "I imagine he's an impostor attempting to make his move on the throne in secret when everyone's gone."

"That's crazy talk," Maddie said. "Why would he come here and not go to the palace? I'm sure your folks know about him and invited him to help baby sit. Wow, did you see that? How did he do that? His lips didn't even move when he called up that wind!"

"He's good," Adrian muttered, in an attempt to hide his magic-envy and kicking himself mentally for saying the other stupid stuff. "He's going now. We should, too."

"Let's go meet him," Maddie suggested.

"He's busy. We should go see if Val's done cleaning the floors in the house." Adrian was becoming annoyed by Maddie's obsession with the newcomer. "You go. I'll stay and see who the guy really is, if you insist on finding out."

"You go and I'll wait to meet him," Maddie said in quick counterpoint.

They argued back and forth a while longer then, since the stranger had not reappeared, fell into silence. Torn was glad no one had told him to leave, because he wanted to stay, boy did he! Val's plan was working out. Maddie moved to a chair and turned it so she was visible from the entry hall. Adrian glowered, threatening to stand by her side, but stayed planted in the darkness with Torn. "I hear something," Torn whispered.

Zelgadiss padded back down the hall, intending to grab the rest of his dried clothes, dress, and then pay Val and the children a call. He wore his tan slacks and a smile, his soft brown hair hanging in a shaggy mop over one eye and brushing his shoulders as he walked.

"Um, hi!"

He halted, arm outstretched, tunic in hand. Carrying the excess weight of his rocky covering for over twenty years had toned his muscles over his wiry frame making him look very masculine, far more so than any teenage boy. He was well aware of the fact, having admired himself for many hours since his final transformation, but he was unused to having young women gawk at him. He frowned, surprised by the unexpected voice, and called out "Hey!"

Maddie stood, and then stepped into his field of vision. At once he recognized her and let down his guard. "Oh, hi, sorry... I guess I should have expected someone to come meet me. Well, what do you think?"

She smiled broadly. He looked very much like Adrian, but he was an older man, definitely twenty! He had been around the block, of that she was certain if the wary look in his eyes was any indication. "You look like family," was all she could muster.

"Oh? Is that all?" He was a bit disappointed, but realized that a child of Xelloss' had probably seen it all. "Well, come give me a hug, then we can go over and see the others."

Maddie's eyes lit up, thinking, so_ this was how it was with a boy with experience?_ She popped up and flew into his arms, seeking his approval and covering his mouth with her own. It was massively exciting, unexpected, and dangerous. Mother wouldn't have approved, and nor would Dad; it was spontaneous.

Zelgadiss had not been anticipating anything like that from his friend's daughter. A brief hug and then go, that was it. His back was turned, hiding his astonished expression from the boys, who had not left. Adrian was flabbergasted at first, the blood draining from his face before rushing back with angry heat. That was no way for a lady to comport herself with a stranger, family or not– especially family. In his boyish mind, filled with unrealistic, outdated, romantic notions and firm rules of conduct and unbreakable codes of behavior, Maddie had been altered at once. She no longer conformed to the narrow confines of his definition for "girlfriend," to what he believed she should be. As he misconstrued the entire act before him, he judged her behavior improper and determined that she was unsuitable to be his future consort. It was easier for the young prince to blame her than to admit to jealousy. He grabbed Torn by the arm, dragging him past the "scene" and out the door, saying, "Let's find something worthwhile to do."

He missed Zelgadiss' confused response to Maddie's infatuation. "Maddie," Zel said after tearing her away with a gasp. He jumped at the sound of the boys slamming the door behind them. "Was this some kind of a... joke? Did they dare you to do...that?" His anger melted as he recognized how startled and how anguished she was. It dawned on him at that moment that possibly she hadn't known who he was. "Don't you recognize me?"

Her hands flew to her face, covering her mouth, her eyes wide and teary. He smiled his quirky half-smile, foreshadowing his wry sense of humor. "I'm Zelgadiss. The spell must have done the job if it fooled a girl as perceptive as you."

"OhgodsI'msosorry!" she said in a rush of words.

"I know. Say no more. It was a mistake. I'm honored that you think I'm so attractive."

She couldn't lift her eyes, she was so embarrassed. All she wanted to do was run and hide, forever. Zelgadiss felt bad for her, too. After the shock was over, the mistake revealed, he saw the humor in the situation. "This wouldn't have happened if you were at Val's where you were supposed to be."

"I know," she whined, nearly wailed. "Val kicked us out...cleaning floors or something."

Recalling his last words of warning to Val, "Keep Maddie away from Adrian," he wondered now if that had precipitated this entire chain of events_. Stupid kid_, he said to himself, thinking of Val. Zelgadiss smiled behind his hand. "That kid never cleaned a floor in his life. So he sent you all over here..."

"Not all, just...us three. The others went someplace with his wife. I forget where. Torn was told one of Adrian's cousins was arriving today. We thought that was you." She blushed again and looked away, but as she thought more, it occurred to her how her little brother had lied to them, to _her_. "They set me up! That little rat of a brother of mine set me up! I'll kill him, the miserable little..."

"Oh, don't be too hard on your brother. My guess is if we look into the heart of it, your uncle Val will be at the root of the problem. He was an incorrigible prankster as a kid," Zelgadiss told her, soothing her temper, as he thought, _"and you might see your father's sneaky hand in it, too."_

"Yeah, maybe."

"Girls mature faster. I can see you are far ahead of those boys, even if you are close in age. When we go back to Seyruun, I think we can find some other young men and women for you to meet." Her eyes flew up to his, interested. "There is a ball next week. Amelia could have you fitted for a gown, if you'd..."

"A ball! Yes, oh, yes, please! That would be wonderful! Perfect! Oh Uncle Zel, you are the best, the very, very best!" She moved to hug him again, but hesitated.

This time he hugged her first– very properly and gentleman-like, then released her, whispering in her ear, "Well, let's just keep that between ourselves. My wife would be jealous if she knew." He hoped she would know he wasn't serious; he thought it sounded exactly like something Xelloss would have said.

Maddie's face grew hot again, but when she saw the twinkle in Zel's eye, she knew that he was just joking, and she giggled. "Deal," she said, just like her mother.

"Now, I think we should join the others. We can pretend you knew it was me all along and that it was our joke on them, all right?"

"Okay! And, you know, you actually do look pretty cute, for an old man. Come on, let's go!" Maddie said with gusto, quickly over her embarrassment, and ready to move on with life– also, just like her mother.

**(o)**

* * *

Lina was still nearly lost in her memories of Xelloss, their sharing of a first meaningful kiss nearly twenty years ago in the past. A quick examination of his eyes, though, and she knew he was otherwise occupied. "That was some kissing, for a novice." 

"Who was the novice? You?"

"No, dummy, you. That was your first kiss." He was about to object, so she added, "First with feeling."

He smiled, a kind of sadness in his eyes. "Yes, that's true."

"Xelloss, as much as I like to reminisce, what is it really? I know that wasn't what was on your mind a few minutes ago. Those were pleasant memories, but your eyes look, well... I'd have to say 'regretful'."

He looked to the side, mindful of how close they had become that she could read him so well. "I have to go." He paused, unable to meet her eyes but knowing that he must. "She–" His voice caught; his eyes rose to settle on Lina's, framing her growing sadness in a vivid picture. His inhuman heart was breaking. He looked away, stood, and stepped to the window, looking out at nothing. "Lord Zelas has summoned me. I must leave at once."

"You can't!" she said aloud, her voice harsh with fear.

"I know," he answered, keeping his back to her. His priest's traveling clothes appeared, covering him magically. The lamplight shone on the black cloth of his cloak, the weave stretching with the tension in his shoulders. "Of course." He turned slowly, making himself smile. "It all comes at a high price, doesn't it?"

He went to her without speaking and took her in his arms, holding her closely and kissing her, ignoring the fact that her face was wet with tears. When at last he pulled back, she pressed a finger to his lips. "Just go, and promise me you'll return."

He closed his eyes and dipped his head, as close to a promise as he felt he could make. Lina wanted to shout, to scream, to pound in his dear, handsome face, but she mustered her courage, because she thought he might need it and stepped away, as if to go. Her lips moved as she cast a spell, a risky one, untested, with no assurance that she or her unborn child would survive it.

It had occurred to her, after the conversations they had had around Halloween, that if all demons were restricted to solid forms and given full range of emotions then they would be nearly human. Gaav had been sealed in his human body by a dragon god, so, she wondered if it was it possible to lock any demon into a physical form? Her logic followed to include Xelloss. Her next step had been to ask Milgasia, who thought it was possible. She coerced him to assist, and she learned the spell. She was positive that it would seal Xelloss into his human form. It wasn't a question of whether or not Xelloss might object, the question at hand was this: was she still powerful enough to cast it, or would it kill her?

Lina reached the end of her incantation. She had no more time to consider her acts; he was about to disappear. Putting further resistance aside, she turned her head, her heart soaring when she met his eyes and knew that his mind was still upon her in the instant before she whispered the final words of magic, "Demon Seal!"

Her world dimmed to darkness as Xelloss cried out in unholy terror.

**End, In December**


End file.
